


The Diner Team (Clara Oswald/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Having a fully running Tardis2 Diner has it’s pros and cons. But one day an immortal comes in. Confessions are made and realizations are made.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald & Reader, Clara Oswin Oswald/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Diner Team (Clara Oswald/Reader)

The rhythmic hum of the diner buzzes all around you. The diner is filled with many aliens from all around the universe. Occasionally a few human-looking aliens, or actual humans from the future, would come in. Their presence would bring you a strange sense of nostalgia with a hint of sadness. You wipe down the table and straighten your back with a sigh. Space always looked so dark. You rest your hands on your hips as you watch a blue streak in the distance. You missed traveling.

Only two more years of Cooper planet’s cycle before you, Clara, and Ashildr can leave this lonesome solar system. Clara played as the Doctor and it didn’t go so well. Now Cooper and Murph on the verge of another planetary war. She saved a war criminal and broke the peace treaty. After a long diplomatic debate, it was settled once more. Clara wanted to leave, but Ashildr convinced her to stay to make sure war didn’t break out for the next five years. You guys posed as a functional American diner floating in between the two planets. When the planets start to move away from each other in orbit the Tardis would orbit Cooper. This is the three year anniversary of a doctor-like trip that went wrong. Thankfully you stayed, in the past three years you three prevented several war attempts from Murph.

You grab your disinfectant and towel and walk away from the booth. A wormy looking alien grunted an unintelligible greeting to you, you smile in return. You step behind the counter and set the items aside. Clara walks over to you with a smile.

“Hello, lovely lady. How’s it going?” Clara says. You give her a tight lip smile.

“It’s going alright. Just ready for the diner to close,” you say. The doorbell chimes. “I got this one.”

“Alright, then afterward you are taking your lunch break. No arguments. You’ve been working for too long,” Clara says.

“Yes, boss,” you say. Clara pats your back and moves to speak to the green blob three seats down from you. You flatten your outfit as you walk to the man who sits down at the counter. His brilliant blue eyes twinkle as he fixes his collar.

“Hi, how can I help you?” You ask.

“Hi, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?” Jack asks. You tell him your name. “I’m surprised to see another human out this far. What’s your story?”

“I… I used to travel a lot. Not anymore,” you say. “At least for now.”

“Ah, it happens. You need to take a break every now and then,” Jack says.

“Do you travel?” You ask.

“I do a lot of traveling. I used to travel a bit with this man called the Doctor—” Jack explains. Your face falls. The Doctor. You miss him. You miss him a lot. You left him to travel with Clara and Ashildr. He doesn’t remember Clara. You remember the last time you saw him. At this diner. Yes, you last saw him in this diner… He wouldn’t say it, but you’re pretty sure you leaving him did break his hearts.

“You okay?” Jack asks. You blink and nod.

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“You know the Doctor don’t you?” Jack asks. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Yes, I do. I abandoned him,” you say. Your heart sinks.

“Well, I suppose it’s never forever. Either you’re going to die, be left behind, or leave him. Why did you leave?” Jack asks.

“I chose Clara over him… Even though it could never work,” you say. “Clara’s doomed. She will die. She has to die. The fate of the universe depends on it, but time isn’t linear. She’s in a sort of time loop, frozen from one heartbeat to the last, a bit of an immortal. We’re going back to return her to her timezone but we’re taking the long way back. The Doctor’s memory had been wiped of her. He doesn’t remember who Clara is. I love Clara and I want to have some time with her… The time I lost with her because of her stupid mistake that cost her life… But now he’s alone. I told him I couldn’t travel with him anymore...”

“Wow, that’s quite the story. You must be fun at parties,” Jack says. You chuckle and shake your head.

“Thanks. I still feel guilty for leaving the Doctor to live with Clara. I know if I stayed with the Doctor I would miss Clara a lot and be very sad….”

“But you’re sad because you miss the Doctor.”

“Yeah… I feel so guilty. And I’ve been trapped in this one solar system for three years now because of another silly mistake. Just two more years in Cooper’s time before we can leave.”

“I’ve been in love with two people at the same time before. It usually never ends well, but you will figure out what to do in the end,” Jack says.

“I’m not in love with the Doctor,” you say.

“You are. And you are in love with Clara at the same time. So you feel like you’re cheating when you’re with one and not the other.”

“I… I don’t know. I should get back to work,” you say. You back off of the counter. “Do you want anything?”

“I want the Elvis milkshake,” Jack says.

“Comin’ up.” You turn around and prep his milkshake. Once you’re finished you silently hand Jack the smoothie and walk towards the back to take your break. You open the door to the Tardis2 and slip inside. The bright interior lights force you to squint upon your entrance. Ashildr looks up at you from her bean bag she took from one of your trips to Earth pre-Cooper time.

“You’re on break,” she comments. You sit down on your own bean bag.

“Yeah, have you… Have you ever met a man called Jack Harkness?” You ask.

“I’ve heard of that name, but I never met him. Why is he here?” She asks.

“Yeah, he travelled with the Doctor.”

“Well, I suppose it was bound to happen that we’d run into another one of the Doctor’s abandoned toys,” Ashildr says.

“He said something to me that really makes sense,” you say. She gets up from her spot and straightens out her waitress outfit.

“The Doctor isn’t that great?” She retorts.

“No, that I am in love with the Doctor and Clara,” you say.

“Obviously you are,” she says.

“What?”

“You always look for him wherever we land. Clara does that too,” Ashildr says.

“What should I do about it?” You ask.

“What can you do? Clara will have to return to Gallifrey and you can’t travel with the Doctor forever. Nothing with either of them is forever. It’s a matter of who do you want to be with right now?”

You look at the console screen. On the camera is Clara. It follows her as she goes over to Jack. You jump up from your spot and stare at the camera. She smiles as she talks with Jack.

“That’s your answer.”

Ashildr goes back out towards the diner. You grab the Doctor’s key that’s still hanging on your neck. You unhook the necklace then hold the key on the palm of your hand. It shines brightly underneath the bright lights.

“May we meet again Doctor when my time with Clara is over. I hope you can forgive me,” you say.

A little drawer opens on the side of the console. You drop the key in there and the drawer shuts. It seals itself hiding any evidence of the compartment. You pull out the key to the Tardis2, it’s painted yellow and has its own chain. You hook it around your neck then quickly leave the console room.

Clara turns from Jack to face you. Her smile grows until you can see her shiny white teeth. You walk towards her and she moves around the counter to meet you.

“Clara, there’s something I have to tell you,” you say. She points at Jack.

“He traveled with the Doctor too. I was just telling him about us being his companions.”

“Clara, I’ve been traveling with you some time now and I should’ve told you this sooner, but the time never felt right… I love you,” you say. “I am in love with you. I want to travel with you until you go back to Gallifrey as maybe more than friends.”

Clara smiles and shakes her head quickly.

“I know. I hope you stay with me as long as we can. But…” Her smile falls. “The universe is getting worn thin from me not dying. I think we are stretching it too thin. We made too many mistakes acting as the Doctor. Once these two planets are safe I’m going back… But I want to be with you too. We already lost so much time. Let’s make the best of these two years we have left.”

“Okay.”

Clara cups your face and pulls you in for a tender kiss. Her lips lay heavy on yours in a single slow motion. She pulls away with watery eyes and a small smile.

“If I knew it would be this easy I would’ve done it sooner.”

“I know. It’s okay. We still have time,” Clara says. You nod.

“I’m going to go hang out with Jack.”

“Good! We have to introduce Ashildr. They’re both immortals.” Your eyes widen.

“I think one immortal is enough.”

“Baby,” Clara teases you. She walks away towards Ashildr. You sit next to Jack.

“I know what I am going to do. I choose Clara. When my time with her is over we’ll see what happens then,” you say. Jack smiles.

“Or just be with them both… If the other factors didn’t matter… But good choice,” Jack says.

“So tell me Jack… How did you meet the Doctor?”

“Well—”

You sat there for hours listening to Jack’s stories. You shared your own with him and so did Clara. Eventually Ashildr joined in too. Just the four of you touched by the Doctor sharing tales and stories.

Little did you know, you’d have a new member on the diner team.

A/N: Hehe I am just in


End file.
